greenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Filme
Das Wichtigste in Kürze * Bedrohter Regenwald als Science-Fiction: "Avatar" (2009) von James Cameron * Schöne Bilder vom bedrohten Planeten: "Home" (2009) von Yann Arthis-Bertrand. * Klimawandel-Fakten für alle: "Eine unbequeme Wahrheit" (2006) von Al Gore. * Kann man vergessen: "The Day after Tomorrow" (2004) von Roland Emmerich. * Kommentierte Sammlung von Dokus zum Online-Schauen: http://film.mondamo.de/. Dokumentarfilme Werner Boote: Plastic Planet (2009) Der Film erzählt die Kulturgeschichte des Wundermaterials, das jeden Bereich modernen Lebens besetzt hat. Der österreichische Regisseur Werner Boote berichtet von verschiedenen Orten der Welt über die Folgen für Gesundheit und Umwelt. Links zu Webseiten zum/mit dem Film Yann Arthis-Bertrand: "Home" (2009) Zum Trailer/ zum Film bei Youtube. Leonardo DiCaprio: "The 11th hour - 5 vor 12" (2008) Der von Leonardo DiCaprio produzierte Film behandelt die globale Erwärmung, Umweltverschmutzung, Ressourcenverschwendung und damit zusammenhängende ökologische und soziale Probleme. Der Film ist eine Aneinanderreihung von Interviews mit fachkundigen Forschern. Die Interviews sind gemischt mit eindrucksvollen Bildern, die die Schönheit der Natur und ihre schmerzhafte Zerstörung zeigen. Didaktisch wird erst versucht zu erklären, wie es dazu kommen konnte, wo die Probleme in unserer Gesellschaft liegen und was man gegen die Umweltkatastrophe tun kann. Ob alle Aussagen des Films so stimmen, erscheint zumindest fraglich, teilweise widersprechen sie sich. Trotzdem: Die Botschaft ist klar und motiviert tatsächlich, sich für Umweltschutz einzusetzen. Film-Team Strahlendes Klima: "Uranium - Is it a country?" (2008) Doku der Initiative "Strahlendes Klima - Nuking the Climate" mit dem Untertitel: "Eine Spurensuche nach der Herkunft von Atomstrom". "Es wird auf den gesamten Produktionsprozess eingegangen, auf den enormen Wasserverbrauch bei der Förderung, die Umweltzerstörungen, etwa die Verseuchung ganzer Landstriche, den miserablen Arbeitsschutz der Minenarbeiter sowie Enteignungen der Eingeborenen in Australien. Alles Punkte, die in der heutigen Diskussion um die Atomkraft völlig untergehen." (Utopia.de) Der Film steht unter einer Creative Commons - Lizenz, kann kostenlos bestellt (wenn man ihn dafür auch vorführt) und beliebig vervielfältigt werden. Offizielle Webseite Marie-Monique Robin: "Monsanto, mit Gift und Genen" (2007) Deutsche Fassung der französischen Arte-Dokumentation über den multinationalen Chemie- und Agrarkonzern. Monsanto erwirtschaftet viel Geld mit Agent Orange, PCB, Pestiziden und Gen-Pflanzen. Erfolgreich ist der Gigant, weil er beste Beziehungen zu Regierungsbehörden hat, Druck ausübt oder Gutachten manipuliert. Der Film von Marie-Monique Robin zeigt zum Beispiel, dass Monsanto seit Jahrzehnten über die Wirkung von PCB, eines der schlimmsten Umweltgifte, Bescheid wusste. Die Verkäufer aber erhielten die Weisung zu schweigen. 90 Prozent aller Gen-Pflanzen weltweit stammen heute von Monsanto. Über Patente sichert sich der Konzern weitreichende Zugriffsrechte auf die Produktion unserer Lebensmittel. Der Film ist durchgängig spannend, aber nicht reißerisch, und einiges, was er zeigt, ist einfach unfassbar. Webseiten über und mit dem Film (sehenswert auch die „Gesprächsrunde nach dem Film“) Al Gore: "Eine unbequeme Wahrheit" (2006) Zugegeben, es schmeckt manchmal etwas nach Hollywood: Al Gore als Held, emotional wertvoll mit Familienbildern inszeniert. Trotzdem: Wer noch immer Zweifel an der Tatsache des Klimawandels und der Notwendigkeit zum Umsteuern hat (und das sind ja einige), sollte diesen Film sehen. Und wer keine Zweifel hat, sollte diesen Film anderen zeigen. Und nicht zu früh ausschalten: Im Abspann werden dann auch konkrete Tipps für individuelles Handeln eingeblendet. Erwin Wagenhofer: We Feed the World (2005) Ein österreichischer Dokumentarfilm, der ein kritisches Licht auf die zunehmende Massenproduktion von Nahrungsmitteln und die Industrialisierung (zum Beispiel in der Massentierhaltung) wirft. Der 2005 von Erwin Wagenhofer inszenierte Film ist der erfolgreichste österreichische Dokumentarfilm seit Beginn der statistischen Erfassung. Allein im deutschsprachigen Raum erreichte der Film rund 600.000 Kinobesucher. Leider werden wenig Hintergrundinformationen mitgeliefert. Beeindruckend sind aber die Bilder, etwa von massenhaft vernichtetem Brot in Wien, von endlosen Tomatenplantagen in Spanien, von massenhaft maschinell aufgezogenen und geschlachteten Hühnern usw. In Interviews und persönlichen Statements geben die Beteiligten Einblicke in ihr Denken und Handeln, die man sonst nur sehr selten bekommt. Links zu Webseiten zum/mit dem Film Spielfilme James Cameron: "Avatar" (2009) Wenn man sich nicht allzu sehr an der formalhaften Hollywood-Story stört (ursprünglicher Feind verliebt sich in eine von den Guten, wechselt die Seiten und rettet schließlich die Welt, nicht ohne finales Show-Down mit dem Bösewicht, Mann gegen Mann; hinzu kommt ein großer Schuss indianische Naturmystik), dann ist "Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora" ein berührender Film: Auf dem Lichtjahre entfernten, von fremdartig-schönem Regenwald überzogenen Planeten Pandora will ein profitgieriges irdisches Unternehmen wertvolle Bodenschätze heben. Dazu sollen die (an südamerikanische Ureinwohner erinnnernde) blauhäutigen Eingeborenen zunächst umgesiedelt, dann vertrieben und schließlich militärisch bekämpft und ausgelöscht werden. Nachdem die Erde Mitte des 22. Jahrhunderts bereits ökologisch ausgebeutet und verwüstet wurde, droht nun auch diesem Urwald-Paradies die Zerstörung. Irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten zu unserem Planeten? Roland Emmerich: "The Day after Tomorrow" (2004) Naja. Mehr ein Action- als ein Öko-Film. Die gesamte Nordhalbkugel der Erde vereist innerhalb weniger Stunden, was ja schon wissenschaftlich völlig abstrus ist, darüber hinaus aber auch wohl in die falsche Richtung zeigt: Das Problem werden nicht -100° sein, sondern +5°. Man hat das Gefühl, der Klimawandel ist nur filmisches Mittel (so wie die Wölfe, die die vom Eis eingeschlossenen Menschen bedrohen), um Spannung zu erzeugen. Immerhin schön in Szene gesetzt sind die Borniertheit der US-Regierung und die Klima-Flucht der US-Amerikaner über die Grenze nach Mexiko. Kommentierte Sammlung von Dokumentationen zum Online-Schauen http://film.mondamo.de/ Kurzfilme bei Youtube Die Rechnung (dt.) Wer zahlt die CO2-Rechnung? Train (engl.) 30 years away? That won't affect me... Bedtime Stories (engl.) Is there a happy ending? Weather forecast of tomorrow (engl.) Act on CO2 (engl.) Everybody has a Carbon Foot Print Save Energy No. 1 (engl.) Black Balloons Save Energy No. 2 (engl.) More Black Balloons Save Energy (engl.) Energy Efficiency Greenpeace Video (engl.) Join the Energy Revolution Alien Invasion Alert (engl.) Greenpeace Star Wars The Tree (engl.) Global warning: Mankind kills Global Warming Ad 1990 (engl.) Tom Cruise et al Was bedeutet Peak Oil? (dt.) Grundinformationen zum Ölfördergipfel To-Do-Liste Wer hat Lust, über diese Filme hier eine kurze Rezension zu schreiben? * Unser täglich Brot (http://ourdailybread.at) * A Crude Awakening: The Oil Crash (2006) Suiza, 2006, Basil Gelpke, Ray McCormack, 85min Official Website * Das blaue Gold im Garten Eden (http://www.kernfilmproduktion.de/k04prodp.htm#Anchor-56490) * Saubere Ernte * Dschungelburger(1985) * Ins Herz der Zukunft - Unterwegs zur Nachhaltigkeit (http://www.nachhaltigkeitsrat.de/dokumente/publikationen/filme.html) * The corporation * wal-mart – the high cost of low price * the end of suburbia (http://home.arcor.de/w.zucker/sprueche/frieden/frieden.htm) * who killed the electric car * peak oil- a turning point for mankind (http://video.tu-clausthal.de/vortraege/peak-oil/) * wind over water * the power of community - how cuba solved its peak oil * working mans death * silver city (spielfilm) * the take, 2004, argentina: economic breakdown * thirst, 2004, water privatisation * McLibel http://www.spannerfilms.net/?lid=98 * homeland: native activists http://www.katahdin.org/homelandclips.htm * no vacancy 2006, globalization/sustainability Michael tobias * The Planet 2006, voices of global change and GC research, Johann Söderberg (swedish subtitles only) * Surplus (terrorized into being consumers) 2003, artful, including adbusters scene, by Johann Söderberg http://www.videogold.de/surplus-oder-konsumterror * The Story of Stuff, with Annie Leonard as a moderator, cartoon about the consumer-production-waste-cycle http://www.storyofstuff.com/ * The Age of Stupid, spring 2009 * Meat the Truth http://www.meatthetruth.com * Devour the Earth * Albtraum Atommüll (2009) Arte * Moderner Strohballenbau http://oekofilm.de/index.php?id=34,179,0,0,1,0 * Sepp Holzers Permakultur http://oekofilm.de/sepp-holzers-permakultur-dvd-mit-3-filmen.phtml en:Films and Videos Kategorie:Aktionen Kategorie:Medien